She Is The Sunlight
by OffMyTea
Summary: Drew sings a song he wrote for May. He thinks he's alone, but a certain Brunette is listening to everything he says. Songfic.


She Is The Sunlight

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! My first Contestshipping! I hope you all like it! It is, yes, a song fiction, but it's a beautiful song, and if you've never heard it, I suggest you listen to it! <strong>

**i would have gotten this up YESTERDAY, but my computer was being stupid. So I'm putting it up today finally. :)**

**Summary: Drew is sitting in a Pokemon Center' stage room, singing a song he wrote about May. Little does he know that the bandana wearing brunette is listening to him the whole time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the song! Trading Yesterday owns the song! If you sue me, I'm sorry, but I have no moneys to give to you. :)**

* * *

><p>Drew walked into the Pokemon Center's stage room. He looked onto the small stage and saw a small baby grand piano sitting there beside the red velvet curtain. He went up on the stage and noticed other instruments resting in their different stands. He carefully walked over to the guitar and picked it up. He moved over to the piano bench and strummed a few times. He then tuned it very quickly and then began playing a small tune.<p>

May was walking through the halls of the Center, when she heard music coming from behind a cracked door. She silently opened it and saw a small stage with none other than drew sitting on a piano bench strumming a guitar. She had no idea that he could play, so she closed the door and stood there silently.

He thought of her as he played the song. Her song.

_And if all the flowers  
>Faded away<br>And if all the storm clouds  
>Decided to stay<br>Then you would find me  
>Each hour the same<br>She is tomorrow  
>And I am today<em>

_And if right is leaving_  
><em>I'd rather be wrong<em>  
><em>She is the sunlight<em>  
><em>The sun is gone<em>

May watched quietly and began moving forward, her foot hitting a seat, making an audible thunk. Drew, who had been looking down, eyes closed, suddenly snapped his head up, eyes wide open, and stared at May. She took a deep breath as Drew looked at her, worried he might stop. He simply smirked a bit, not having stopped at all. Drew smiled a bit and looked back down at the guitar.

_And if loving her is  
><em>_A heartache for me  
>And if holding her means<br>That I have to bleed  
>Then I am the martyr<br>__And love is to blame_

_She is the healing  
>And I am the pain<br>__She lives in a daydream  
>I don't belong<br>She is the sunlight  
>The sun is gone<em>

He looked back up at her, watching her face as he continued. She slowly walked towards him, till she was standing in front of the stage, looking up at him. He continued singing as she climbed onto the stage and knelt down right in front of him. He closed his eyes.

_Cause if right is leaving  
><em>_I'd rather be wrong  
>She the sunlight<br>And the sun is gone_

He looked at her, and smiled.

_She is the sunlight  
>The sun is gone<em>

He softly finished and took a deep breath, turning his face away from her as he set the guitar down.

"That was beautiful." May whispered. Drew refused to make eye contact with her. They sat in silence for a minute or two before Drew spoke.

"It's about you, ya know." he said, his voice barely above a whisper, still turned away.

"Me?" she asked, her voice no louder than his. He nodded. May's eyes widened as she stared up at him. She pulled at his arm and he slid off the bench and onto the wooden stage floor beside her. He still would not look at her. She hesitantly reached her hand over and turned his head to face her. He made eye contact with her, his clear emerald eyes staring into her clean blue sapphire ones.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." she said. He smiled softly and cupped her cheek. He brought her face to his and gently kissed her. It was short, but very, very, sweet. They stared at each other for the longest time before Drew finally said something.

"I love you May." he whispered. Her face glowed with a huge smile.

"I love you too Drew." she whispered right back. He smiled and kissed her again. They broke apart and just sat by each other, totally at peace. Drew played with locks of May's chocolate brown hair as he softly sang her song to her. She leaned on his shoulder, quietly listening, the words meaning so much more to her now. Drew finished singing again and brought May's lips to his in a loving kiss. Right as he did, they heard the door slam open and quickly broke apart. They looked up and saw Ash standing in the doorway, a stupid grin on his face. Ash didn't seem to notice he had disturbed the couple.

"May! Come on! It's time to go! The next gym is waiting!" he said. Drew looked down at May with a downcast look. May looked up at Drew, then over at Ash. She shook her head.

"Actually, I don't think I'm coming." she said smiling. A huge grin of pure happiness broke out on Drew's face. Ash had a very confused look on his face. Brock then walked in.

"Ash, what's taking so long? I thought you wanted to hurry." he said. Ash turned to look at him.

"May says she's not coming..." he said confused.

"What? May's not coming?" Max said as he entered. Brock looked up to see Drew helping May down from the stage. He saw the smile on Drew's face when he looked at May. Brock immediately knew why May wasn't coming.

"No...May...Drew...is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Brock said knowingly, understanding that Ash wouldn't understand unless May told him.

"Uhm..." May said blushing a bit as a piece of hair fell in front of her face. Drew chuckled and moved the lock of hair behind her ear. Max's eyes widened. Ash just looked confused and oblivious.

"She's not coming because she's going to be traveling with me." Drew said. May blushed and smiled at the three boys in front of her. Ash's eyes suddenly widened in realization.

"So you two are..." he asked. May nodded as Drew took her hand.

"Best of luck to you both." Brock said, giving May a brotherly hug. May gave her brother a hug.

"Hey, make sure you call us from time to time." May told her little brother. Max nodded and gave his big sister another hug. May then gave Ash a quick hug. Brock turned to Drew.

"Take care of her, okay?" he said. Drew nodded and they all left the stage room. May went and got her things, and set out on her new journey.

* * *

><p>"Hey Max! Look!" Brock called. The threesome looked up and saw the start of a couples contest. The first one on since May separated with them.<p>

"And now for our first entry, May and Drew!" the announcer said. The cameras turned to the smiling coordinators. Drew called out his Masquerain and May called out Beautifly. The two Pokemon circled their trainers.

"Silver Wind!" they called at the same time. The silver winds circled them, swirling up and out creating a dazzling show of sparkles. The two trainers bowed and Drew took May's hand, making the people in the stands gasp. The couple rolled their eyes and walked off stage. The three boys watched the rest of the contest and watched May and Drew completely wipe the floor with the other coordinators. Brock smiled, knowing Drew was keeping his promise.

As the couple headed off from their victory, Drew began to hum. After a bit of humming, he then began singing.

_And if all the flowers  
>Faded away<br>And if all the storm clouds  
>Decided to stay<br>Then you would find me  
>Each hour the same<br>She is tomorrow  
>And I am today<em>

May smiled and hummed along with his singing.

_And if right is leaving  
>I'd rather be wrong<em>

_She is the sunlight  
>The sun is gone<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Please Review! And yes, there will be a sequel! Maybe! Not sure! I'll let y'all decide. :) Reveiw! <strong>

**~Alyss**


End file.
